Blue Eyes and Shadows
by Steahl
Summary: What if Rogue absorbed something more than Gambit's psyche when she kissed him during the trial?


Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters. I just wish I did.

Synopsis: This is sort of an alternate reality. It takes place in the week prior to Gambit's return to the X-men. 

Blue Eyes and Shadows

It was cold, how couldn't it be? The man was crouched in hip deep snow with very little clothing. He looked up and his glance froze the woman above him. His eyes were a chilling blue, for some reason, the woman thought that the eyes used to be a warm red. She also thought that the glances thrown at her used to fill her with something besides dread. She couldn't remember. She had been flying here, circling, forever. Then the man gestured, and she fell. Strange, she didn't think that she had ever fallen before. She impacted in the snow, making a soft "phuff" sound.

The cold was numbing, it crept into the woman as water soaked through her clothes. She had never truly been cold before. Standing, she looked around. The man with blue eyes stood over her smoking. She was scared. Shivering, she stood in front of him. She didn't talk, she didn't remember she could. The man grinned and reached for her, roughly yanking her towards him. He turned and she had no choice but to follow. As they walked, the snow disappeared and a city grew out of the shadows. The man dragged her to a door that loomed dark and foreboding in an alley. Inside was a crowd...and a throne.

The man seated himself on the throne and smiled mockingly at her. A voice rang out "Let it be known to all that this woman is a criminal. For crimes committed against all present, she is at the mercy of the royal court. She no longer has a name, a voice, or powers of any kind. She is to be a shadow among the people. Your Lordship, she is yours." The man smiled, and the woman started shaking. 

******************************************************************

Gambit sat atop a building in Tokyo. It didn't matter which one, he had sat here drinking for the last few hours. There was an ache in his chest that he didn't care to feel, and had never felt before. Above all things he wanted to go home, but he couldn't. He remembered the snow, the woman he loved staring coolly down at him, telling him he could never go back. Worse was the glint of red in her eyes and the familiar smirk that had crossed her face as she spoke. Gambit knew the truth, he had condemned himself. He couldn't bear to return and ask again for forgiveness. He couldn't, because what if _she_ had condemned him as well? He had certainly given her ample reason too. He sat atop the building , and for the hundredth time considered jumping.

He didn't notice when he passed from waking to sleeping. He was walking in New Orleans, familiar places and streets passed him by as he headed towards the Thieves Guild. The familiar door loomed from the darkness as he turned into the alley. The door was unlocked and unguarded, it put him on edge. Slowly stepping in the door, he saw the familiar throne room. It was deserted. He turned to go and then he heard a faint whimpering coming from the far corner where the shadows gathered the thickest. He was drawn across the room, where he discovered a woman, dressed in rags and huddled in pain. There were slashes and bruises all across her mostly-bare back, and he was willing to bet that the same was true for the rest of the poor body. Speaking softly, he advanced. The woman stilled, and lifted her head. Gambit stopped in shock; it was Rogue.

Gambit's heart skipped a beat as he took in the damage done to her face. The blackened eyes, split lip, bruises...an unnatural anger gripped him and he unconsciously clenched his fists. "Chere, who done this to you?" he asked "come, we get you to Tante Matte and then I hunt them neh?" Rogue's eyes widened in horror and she shrunk from him, cringing. This gave him pause. Then he heard a voice behind him "De shadow be ours now Remy, you best leave outta here." Gambit turned and faced...a mirror image of himself. His eyes traveled over the body in front of him, but stopped at the eyes. They were ice blue. "Come here girl, he feel nothin for you. You are mine." the twin called out to Rogue. To Gambit's horror, she crawled out of the corner, turned one last look at him, then headed to the man with blue eyes.

Gambit awoke precariously perched on a roof-top. Inside his head, one thing drove him to his feet "Rogue needs me". He had to finish one job first, but then he was going home.

******************************************************************

"How long has she been like this Hank?"

"Frankly, I do not know Jean. She appeared to be fine after her Antarctica trip, but then she collapsed yesterday. As far as I can tell, absorbing Gambit's psyche did damage her and just now has caused her to be catatonic."

"Mind if I help?"

"Of course Jean, because I'm at a loss."

******************************************************************

The woman looked around the room, the Royal Court was in session. Faces pressed forward in the dimness, glancing at her then turning. People crowded and pushed towards the throne, obscuring her vision of the king. Now was her chance to escape, to be free of the endless torments visited upon her. She stood and edged her way around the crowd. She reached the door, and fled into the night. 

Legs pounding, gasping for breathe hours later she stopped and let her battered body fall to the ground. She simply wanted to die. "No _chere_ nothin that easy" drawled a voice out of the dark. She moaned and opened her eyes, first she saw the expensive leather shoes the king wore, next she saw the entrance to the alley. "You can't run from me, I own you. Perhaps you be needin another lesson hmmm?" The woman closed her eyes. "Look at me when I speak! You know that every bit of pain ya feel is nothin compared to the torment you gave your victims. You know this is the only way for you to exist now. _You know you deserve every bit of this. _ That is why you can never escape me, I am your divine retribution. Come." The woman, knowing deep down in her battered soul that the king was right, rose and followed him back into the press of bodies that composed the court.

"I have someone for you to meet now, this be the Queen." A cruel smile played over the lips of the enthroned Queen. "She got a score or two to settle wit you as well. Now, shall we begin Ma Belle?"

*****************************************************************

Gambit had dreamed every night that week, now as he stood looking down on Tokyo he weaved with exhaustion. The dreams got worse each day. Sometimes he walked among the people, sometimes he was an invisible spectator, but he knew they were real. Last night had been terrible. He had been invisible, watching, as his twin and a woman worked designs into Rogue's back with a knife. He remembered in horror the glint of candlelight on a reddened steel blade as it glided slowly long Rogue's skin. The view changed and he could see the sick pattern that the couple had been drawing. A rose. A blood black rose. The sign of the assassins guild. The mysterious woman sat back with a sadistic grin on her face, and he knew her. It was Belladonna. The instant before he had awoken, he swore there was laughter.

Gambit shook himself back into reality. "Finish the job and you can go home" he told himself. He watched the building below him, where his quarry was on a rampage. Juggernaut tore around a corner and started to wreak havoc on the streets. Gambit prepared to fight, but stopped in shock when two very familiar figures followed in Juggernaut's wake. Storm and Kitty engaged the monster. Gambit sighed, this was getting complicated. Then he launched his bike from the top level of the parking garage and joined the battle.

Later, after he had been thoroughly scolded by his former team mates, he was able to talk to Ororo. "How is things back home?"

"They are strained, friend, but otherwise fine. Why?"

"Is Rogue alright?"

"As of two weeks ago, yes."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, I have been on several missions."

"She may not be fine now?"

"She may not be. Will you becoming home with us?"

"...yes Stormy, Gambit be thinkin dat he be needed."

******************************************************************

Jean wandered in the astral plane, full of frustration. Rogue's walls had not dropped since Jean had tried to help. Occasionally, she got glimpses of Rogue, Gambit, and several others, but only glimpses. With a sigh, she returned to her body. Opening her physical eyes, she saw that all the X-men currently home were watching her. "I can give you a rough guess based on what I've seen, but beyond that I'm lost."

"Go ahead Jean" Hank said "Any insight is useful."

"Well, Rogue is chained within her own mind. Literally. She is chained to a throne, where...Gambit sits..."

"THAT NO GOOD CAJUN!" growled Wolverine "I KNEW HE WOULD HURT HER! STICK ME IN HER HEAD JEANNIE! I'LL KILL HIM" Jubilee grabbed Wolverine's arm, calming him.

"Logan, calm down. I can't get in long enough to tell for sure, but I think she is punishing herself for leaving him. There is almost no conceivable way Remy could be infleuncing her mind. I do know that she is powerless within her own mind, she is beaten battered, bleeding. Simply, she is killing herself. If she dies, her body dies. I can't get in to help her."

"You can't just expect us to watch her die can you Jeannie?" Wolverine hugged Jubilee to him "She's family".

"No, but I don't know what to do."

Wolverine rose and stomped out of the room, Jubilee following.

Wolverine practically flew down the stairs, getting to the front door. He needed to be outside. He stopped at the door to let Jubilee catch up, he didn't want to be alone. "I won't sit still and let her die Jubes."

"I know"

Wolverine opened the door startling Storm and Kitty Pryde. Behind them he saw a familiar shadow.

"Logan, I found...." Storm's sentence is cut off as Logan flies past her

"Logan what are you doing?" A sudden tempest wind drags Wolverine off Gambit, but not before considerable damage had been done. "Explain yourself"

"He's a traitor 'Ro, he's killing Rogue"

"How could he be Logan? He has been in Tokyo with me?"

Wolverine glared at Gambit "He's in her head."

Gambit, despite bleeding heavily, ran into the house.

******************************************************************

Gambit ran, stumbling and bleeding towards the infirmary. Through his head paraded a litany of "He's in her head, he's killin' her. Oh God no." he burst into the clinic to see the rest of the X-men gathered around a bed. He sank to his knees in exhaustion "Rogue..." then he blacked out.

He awoke, bandaged and sedated. he was lying on the bed next to Rogue's. he looked over and saw he body, thinner and weaker than he'd ever seen her. he groaned and sat up. Nothing beeped or clicked so he assumed it was alright to stand. He lurched over to Rogue's bedside. With a gloved hand he stroked her face and cried. Great racking sobs coursed through his body as he held Rogue's catatonic body.

After a few hours, his voice gave out and his head cleared. "How can I help you Chere?" he asked Rogue "it's all my fault, you shouldn't hav ta pay for it. My fault..."

******************************************************************

Jean and Hank watched Gambit on the security camera, then turned to the rest of the team. "We feel that Gambit has the best chance of getting past Rogue's defenses."

"No, he's the one that caused this!"

"Wolverine, there are no other options. Either Gambit goes in or she dies."

"Send me in Jean!"

"We were intending to send someone else in to support Gambit. Just incase he ran into trouble."

"I can keep an eye on him. I won't let her die."

"We know Wolverine, thank you for volunteering. Come to the infirmary in about an hour."

Jubilee hugged Wolverine tightly, speaking softly. The rest of the X-men left them in privacy.

******************************************************************

"Why do you have to do this Wolvie?"

"She's family, one of the very few I call that, and I don't trust the Cajun." 

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you. Not ever."

"Don't worry about me, I've lived through worse."

"I know."

"Let's get something to eat before I go...wait" Wolverine turned his head "...someone coming, fast."

Wolverine and Jubilee turned to face the door, Jean came bursting in "Gambit has left already!"

"I knew we couldn't trust him"

"No, he's gone in to her mind, he touched her."

"Damn! Come on Jean, you gotta get me in before he kills her!" 

"I don't think he would kill her, but he will need help. Let's go."

******************************************************************

Gambit staggered in the streets of New Orleans. He had caused Rogue's pain, now he was going to help her even if it killed him. "It just might at that" he thought "She could drain me dry". Gambit shrugged and headed towards the Thieves Guild.

He stood in front of the familiar door once again, this time there were guards. They took one look at him and let him pass. Inside, the hall was crowded in a way that never seemed possible. The light was dim, the air smoke-filled, and the crush of bodies was near unbearable. People protested as he elbowed his way further into the room. Suddenly, the masses parted and gave him a clear path to the throne. There sat his twin and Belladonna, enthroned. Between the thrones crouched a figure he knew to be Rogue. He couldn't see her face or much of her body, but he did see the hot irons that were slowly cooling in the "rulers" hands. Instant and fierce rage filled him as he sauntered up to the dias and lit a cigarette. "Normally, I would not be messin with any business conducted here, but you have someone very important to me. Not only that, but you have hurt her. For dat, you will die." Anyone of his friends would have shivered at Gambit's tone.

"Is that so Remy?" The king's hand reached out and stroked Rogue as one would a dog. "You do not have the power here and the shadow will not come to you. She is ours."

"Really? Maybe the reason she won't come is dat you have her chained to your throne neh? Or perhaps because she is so injured that she cannot walk?" he shrugged nonchalantly "Either way, she will leave with me."

"No, I am king here, my power is complete, you will not take what is rightfully ours."

"Is that right bub?" Wolverine growled from behind Gambit. Turning slightly, Gambit took in the sight of Wolverine.

"How you get here Wolverine?"

"Jean brought me in. Rogue is weakening so much that her mental defenses were almost gone. Jean took one look at the situation and went for reinforcements. I followed your scent and ended up here facing two of you. That's one too many."

"I agree frere." Gambit once again faced the king "Give us Rogue."

"No, we are punishing her for her crimes"

"What crimes?"

"That is none of your concern."

"You know what I think? I think that you be all that was dark and sadistic in my mind. That is to say your my dark side, my shadow neh? You got sucked inta Rogue when she kissed me and have been a parasite ever since. You left me to die in Antarctica, not her."

"Hmmm, smart Remy. I am the destroyer that waited within you. You never let me out, I got bored. So now that I am free, I will make you regret containing me. Look upon your love, she dies." Gambit risked a glance towards Rogue. Her now fragile frame was shaking with exhaustion and blood loss. "Wolverine, Rogue be lookin real bad."

"I know Cajun, I smell too much blood. Get her outta here. I'll take care of the shadow." Gambit didn't need any more urging, he ran up to Rogue. Lifting her in his arms after disengaging the chain, he left a smear of blood on the floor. He headed towards the back entrance to the throne room.

******************************************************************

Wolverine faced the King. He grinned. Rogue was out and safe with the Cajun. "You don't smell the same you know" he called to the king. There's no way you were ever a part of him."

"I know that Logan, but as long as he believes that I was him, he'll tear himself apart. You see, I am a master of minds. I can control the mindscape, as with dear Rogue. The only disadvantage is that I am a parasite. I need a host. I once rode with Sinister, but this charming boy came along. He was so ripe, so talented, I could guide him with very little trouble I thought. But the little prick shielded himself from me somehow, he didn't even know he was doing it. That is why he will suffer at my hand. Rogue is only the first thing I will take from him. It was so easy to convince her that she deserved this. She really couldn't face the fact that her body left her love in the snow. Her body, but I was in control. I underestimated Rogue's powers though. I didn't even conceive that she could reach Remy in his dreams, so I failed to block that. But that will be remedied. Now you will die Mr. Logan."

"That's what you think bub. You really shouldn't talk so much, it gave my friends time to get here." 

******************************************************************

Gambit sat against a wall, Rogue cradled in his lap. He was lost. In his own city, he as lost. Rogue's life depended on getting her out and free, but he had failed her. "Please lord" began his prayer "if she dies, let me die with her. I can't live wit out her."

"Why would you want to do that mister?"

"What? Who are you?"

"My names Cody. Your rescuing her aint'cha. That's good, I like her."

"No. She's dying and I'm lost. Do you know where we can find a healer?"

"She can't die! I've waited too long to see her again! I kissed her a long time ago, so I've been here. It used to be a good place but that shadow man came. She always took good care of me and I loved her for it. She can't die."

Gambit felt Rogue's body in his arms, her chest was barely rising with each breath and blood was everywhere. "She dying boy, please leave us in peace."

"I won't let her die."

"Boy! Leave!"

"You don't understand. What you see before you is my life, my energy. I am ready to die, she is not." Cody stroked Rogue's cheek and began to fade as he spoke, siphoning his life force into Rogue. "Treat her well..." Rogue stirred in Gambit's arms and opened her eyes. Gambit couldn't help himself, he held her tight and cried.

"Shugah, we gotta help the X-men. I can hear them in mah head" They stood, still holding tight to one another and headed towards the sound of battle.

******************************************************************

The X-men were losing. They were snared, entangled, held tight by the mental force of their foe. They also didn't have their powers. The shadow was in complete control of Rogue's mindscape, what he wished...was. Or was until Rogue showed up, Gambit hard on her heels. She took one look at the situation and said "NO". The room froze as the shadow turned to see Rogue. "This is my mind. I am the only ruler here."

"You think you can defeat me girl?"

"I know I can, parasite. I heard your entire conversation with Logan, it is my mind after all. I owe you some." With a toss of her head, the X-men were free. With another, they were returned to their own bodies. All except Gambit, who refused to be parted from Rogue.

In her mind, Rogue and Gambit faced off against the shadow. "Don't worry shugah, we'll be just fine." Brave words, but she clung to Gambit's hand nonetheless.

"You can't defeat me girl."

"This is my mind, I can do what I want. Together we can destroy you."

"Really?"

"Goodbye"

******************************************************************

Back in the infirmary, the EKG monitoring Rogue was going haywire. Both Rogue and Gambit were convulsing. Hank stood by with a crash cart, just waiting for one of their hearts to stop. It didn't happen. The monitors settled into a normal pattern and both patients opened their eyes. The room breathed a sigh of relief. Gambit got up and walked unsteadily to Rogue's bed "Chere, I love you"

"I know" Rogue reached up and stroked his cheek. Without gloves.

Weak from his dual battles and Rogue's initial touch, Remy fell asleep, head cradled in his love's lap, tears streaming down his face.

The rest of the X-men quietly withdrew from the room, giving the couple some much needed quite.

******************************************************************

"Strange" murmured Jean as she closed the door " I had no idea that both Rogue and Remy were low level telepaths."

"Actually, Charles and I always suspected that Rogue's powers were telepathic in nature. And where do you think that our resident Cajun gets his charming personality hmmm?"

"Yes Hank, I guess I should have known huh?"

******************************************************************

"I swear to you chere, Gambit be de happiest man in de world." Gambit's head was still cradled in Rogue's lap "If I die now, I be happy forever."

Meeting his lovely, _red_ eyes, Rogue smiles.


End file.
